The present invention relates generally to the field of data analysis and, more particularly, to merging data resources based on shared information. A data resource may, for example, be a web document, image, video, chart, graph, spreadsheet, or other piece of content or collection of content.
Business analytics refers to the skills, technologies and practices for investigating past business performance to gain useful business data and improve business planning. Business analytics make extensive use of data, statistical and quantitative analysis, explanatory and predicative modeling, and fact-based management in order to make decisions and conclusions. In business, several people with varying areas of expertise and objectives may navigate the same information space, such as the internet or World Wide Web, but come to separate conclusions.